Una escena intima que resulto ser observada
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Elena camina por el bosque, en un pequeño claro ve una escena poco particular, dejara a la imaginacion? o no aguantara la tentacion de observar?
1. damon y bonnie

Hola otra vez! Pues no me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir y ya hoy tengo un nuevo One shot…tal vez es solo para desestresarme realmente…mañana tengo examen de lapso de matemática :S no me llevo bien con ellas xD.

En fin…aquí tienen:

_______________________________oOo________________________________

No podía ser cierto, pero tenia que serlo no? Sus ojos…sus propios ojos lo veían, veían aquella escena tierna, increíble pero a la vez poco creíble que se desarrollaba delante de ella en aquel pequeño claro de bosque, Se sentía mareada, y observando aquella escena tan intima se sentía como una pervertida y una espía …muy irrespetuosa. Pero simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos, de aquella extraña pareja conformada por una de sus mejores amigas en todo el mundo, Bonnie, y el vampiro mas egocéntrico, astuto y vil que habia conocido, Damon Salvatore, aquel que hasta hacia pocos meses la habia perseguido buscando una respuesta amorosa por parte de ella, cuando todo habia cambiado tan drásticamente? Acaso era una trampa del vampiro para atraerla y manipularla?...

No, no era así, el aura de Damon era brillantemente rosada, con rojo en los bordes al igual que la de Bonnie, una pequeña lágrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo, Elena la limpio al tiempo que sonreía débilmente, sintiéndose muy feliz y aliviada por dentro, Al parecer, por fin Damon habia hallado, al amor de su vida? Si no era así, al menos habia encontrado a alguien a quien amar de verdad…no una obsesión como habia sido con ella…no, este era un amor verdadero, vibrante y puro así como el de ella y Stefan.

Elena no se perdía lo que sucedía a pocos metros de ella, aunque quería dejarlos y guardarles su intimidad, y aunque ella nunca habia sido entrometida y mucho menos chismosa o intrigante, aquella tierna escena se le calaba hasta los huesos, así era como se veían ella y Stefan al besarse y abrazarse?

Damon y Bonnie estaban sentados en el centro del claro, todo a su alrededor era verde brillante y el sol iluminaba sus cabezas el contraste del verde con toda la vestimenta negra de Damon era increíble y que decir sobre el contraste del cabello rojo de Bonnie con el verde de la hierba?

Damon rodeaba con sus brazos a Bonnie logrando que pareciera más frágil de lo que siempre se veía, Ellos se besaban, Bonnie movía sus labios tímidamente.

Oh…- escapo de los labios de Elena, la cual empezó a rogar porque los agudos sentidos auditivos de Damon no lo oyeran, pero este parecía estar muy absorto en los labios de la pelirroja.

Elena se dio cuenta de que ese…era sin duda el primer beso de Bonnie en su vida.

Damon la besaba muy suavemente, tan delicadamente que parecía el revoloteo de una mariposa, aun así, Bonnie se veía como si le faltara el aire. Damon se alajeba un poco para permitirle respirar, y se quedaba mirando fijamente sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, luego volvía de nuevo a besarla, Bonnie estaba rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Damon y este la estrechaba mas contra el. Por unos segundos Damon acaricio el cabello pelirrojo. Luego sin previo aviso Bonnie rompió el beso y lo vio en silencio.

Elena desde su lugar sentía que se iba a desmayar, aquella pasión la estaba volviendo loca y empezó a necesitar de los besos y abrazos de Stefan.

La pequeña y blanca mano de Bonnie dejo el suave, liso y negro cabello del vampiro, en el cual habia estado enredando sus dedos, Bonnie llevo su mano hacia su cuello y eso capto si era posible…toda la atención de Damon, La pelirroja busco los primeros botones de su camisa y los desabrocho, Revelando un pequeño brassier negro de encaje, Damon trago en seco.

-vamos Elena muévete! Esto ya no es de tu incumbencia …bueno en realidad nunca lo ha sido!!!- se dijo así misma Elena…ahora era el momento de moverse pero ella no podía, estaba paralizada.

Intento cerrar los ojos pero eso tampoco funciono, era como cuando en una película de terror intentas cerrar los ojos en la parte de miedo…o simplemente apartarlos de la pantalla y no puedes.

Mientras tanto Bonnie sentada en el claro y rodeada por los firmes brazos de Damon, ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, revelando su cuello pálido… Los ojos de Damon brillaron por un segundo, por un sentimiento que debería de estar censurado.

Lentamente Damon se fue inclinando hacia el cuello al descubierto, Bonnie cerro sus ojos cuando Damon poso sus labios en su cuello, y deposito un pequeño beso, aun a la distancia en que estaba, Elena pudo ver a su amiga temblar por un escalofrío, y no provocado por el frio.

Damon abrió su boca, revelando largos colmillos, y casi gentilmente rozo con ellos la carne, luego mordió…

Para su sorpresa Elena noto que la mordida era igual de suave que sus besos, y observo como los labios de Bonnie se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa de descaro, placer, felicidad? Elena no lo supo, pero tal vez era todo junto.

Un minuto después Damon Dejo el cuello de Bonnie, enderezándola, Por fin la pelirroja abrió sus ojos viéndose somnolienta pero feliz, Damon Abrió su camisa sin dejar de mirar a Bonnie, esta se sonrojo sabiendo lo que pasaría. Y Elena también.

Con una uña Damon hizo una pequeña herida en la base de su cuello, pero era lo suficientemente grande para que la sangre fluyera en cantidad.

Damon poso su mano detrás de la nuca de Bonnie y la atrajo hacia asi, con lentitud, talvez para darle tiempo a negarse si queria, pero Bonnie no se nego, Coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de Damon y fue directo hacia la sangrante herida…

Elena volteo, no tenia por que seguir observando, estaba claro que eso era muy intimo y agradeció recuperar la movilidad en sus cuerpo. Camino lo mas silenciosamente posible alejándose de allí, si Bonnie supiera que habia estado observando se moriría de vergüenza.

Ahora lo único en lo que pensaba Elena era en llegar a donde Stefan y yacer en sus brazos y en sus labios.

Talvez le contaría lo que vio…al menos una parte…La de los suaves besos de Damon…si tenia suerte su plan funcionaria y un celoso Stefan le demostraría que nadie besaba mejor que el…y ella lo disfrutaría…

___________________________________oOo______________________________

Que les parecio?


	2. elena y stefan

Stefan?- pregunto Elena al traspasar la imponente entrada de la mansión que ella conocía tan bien.

-Estoy arriba mi ángel-

Elena sonrío ante su respuesta… aunque también tuvo algo que ver con escuchar la aterciopelada voz de su amado. Subió rápidamente las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar al piso superior, paso mirando de reojo la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Damon y llego hasta la de Stefan. El se hallaba sentado en un sillón con un libro muy gastado en sus manos.

-siempre clásico…-pensó Elena.

En cuanto Stefan la vio soltó el libro, dejándolo a un lado, le dedico una sonrisa y extendió sus brazos hacia ella en una invitación, ella fue hacia ellos olvidando por un momento lo ocurrido en su paseo por el bosque. Se sentó en sus piernas y rodeo el cuello de Stefan con sus brazos, antes de inclinarse demandando un beso, el habia sonreído divertido, pero al final el también termino inclinándose para depositar un ligero beso en sus labios. Ambos suspiraron al conseguir los labios del otro. Stefan encontraba exquisitos los labios de su ángel, eran adictivos, por eso tenia que controlarse. Mientras que para Elena, los labios de Stefan eran únicos, diferentes a cualquier otro par de labios en el mundo, sabia que quería besar esos labios por el resto de su vida, esa vibración que sentía en cuanto los labios de Stefan apenas la rozaban, era algo que nunca habia sentido, y que estaba segura que no sentiría con nadie mas.

Stefan carraspeo, y se retiro hacia atrás, no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de Elena.

Ella manifestó su disgusto haciendo un mínimo puchero, Stefan le dio una mirada divertida y le guiño un ojo.

Ella odiaba eso, odiaba que Stefan diera por terminado un beso que apenas solo comenzaba para ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba, amaba esa delicada forma que Stefan siempre encontraba para separar la dulce unión de sus labios.

Y luego flashes de Damon besando a su mejor amiga destellaron de repente en su mente aturdiéndola.

Tomo aire profundamente, iba a decírselo a Stefan, si habia alguien que podía ayudarla a calmar esos inquietantes nervios muy en el fondo de su mente, ese era Stefan.

Stefan…tengo algo que contarte, y es muy importante…-dijo Elena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Stefan centro toda su atención en ella, y asintió animándola a continuar. Con su pulgar trazando círculos en el dorso de su mano la tranquilizaba y relajaba.

Entonces Elena dejo escapar un gran suspiro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Stefan, hace rato, mientras caminaba por el bosque, vi a Damon…y a…Bonnie, ellos… pues…ellos parecían estar juntos, y es seguro verdad? Quiero decir, para Bonnie? Ella estará bien con Damon? El no le hará daño? O la utilizara para sus propios fines egoístas? Verdad?

Stefan medito un instante perdiendo la mirada sobre sus manos entrelazadas con las de Elena.

-no lo creo, el no le hará daño.

-pero Stefan! No te sorprende? Es Damon…con Bonnie… cuanto tiempo crees que llevan juntos? Es que ya llegaron al punto de intercambiar sa…- Elena detuvo sus preguntas, un tinte carmesí pintaba sus mejillas.

-sangre…- completo la palabra Stefan mirándola enternecido, ella se veía preciosa, con su hermoso cabello dorado cayendo sobre su espalda en cascada y sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad. Y era solo suya, ya no habia mas interferencias por parte de Damon.

No me sorprende…ya lo sabia.- dijo Stefan recordando el momento 2 meses atrás cuando se habia enterado.

Elena alzo su vista de golpe.

-Que?!!!- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, cuando la embargo el sentimiento de vergüenza, tal vez ya todos los sabían y ella era la ultima en enterarse, y definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Por que no me lo habías dicho?, desde cuando lo sabes?- ella preguntaba indignada.

Stefan torció su boca.

-Por que aun no sabia si era algo que iba a durar, si era verdadero o correspondió, lo se desde hace dos meses que fue cuando Damon dejo su orgullo de lado y me contó lo que sentía por Bonnie.

Elena abrió los ojos como platos-

- dos meses?! Dos meses?!!!, tanto tiempo?- Elena recordaba los momentos en esos 2 meses, que habia pasado con Bonnie, saliendo, pasando noches juntas… ella nunca le habia contado nada y tampoco se habia comportado diferente.

Muy en el fondo, le dolia…se suponía que eran mejores amigas, por que Bonnie no se lo habia contado?...tal vez quería privacidad, o tal vez quería esperar a ver como resultaba todo tal y como lo habia dicho Stefan minutos atrás.

-Elena, mi vida? Estas bien?- pregunto Stefan, acariciando el suave cabello de Elena.

Ella reacciono.

-estoy bien, solo pensando unas cosas….-

-bien, no quiero que te preocupes por Bonnie, ella estará bien yo mismo me asegure de eso.- dijo Stefan

Elena le sonrío, calida como siempre.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí.- dijo Elena inclinándose hacia los labios de Stefan. El acorto la distancia que quedaba y la beso.

Justo cuando Elena estaba por colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stefan, este se separo de ella, y dejo un beso en su frente.

-no hay de que….recuerda que ella también es mi amiga.-

-bien…eso no lo pongo en duda… pero Stefan esta vez no vas a lograr salirte con la tuya. Además me debes una, me ocultaste por dos meses lo de Bonnie y Damon. Eso es incluso más imperdonable a que Bonnie no me lo haya contado. Y quiero cobrar… en besos!- dijo Elena seriamente y con sus brazos cruzados.

Stefan la miro aprensivo…- esta bien…besos, te los daré…como quieras, de la forma que quieras y cuantos quieras dijo con una mortal sonrisita de lado.

Elena suspiro…era tan guapo que dolia, miro sus hermosos ojos verdes buscando algún signo de broma…nada.

-Bien…-Elena sonrío radiante.

Stefan volvió a besarla, esta vez ya no era un beso ligero, era apasionado y profundo, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, y Stefan acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de Elena de forma suave y continua.

Elena se quedo sin aire, y solo separo sus labios de los de Stefan unos milímetros para recargar el nivel de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Stefan se habia echado hacia atrás, viéndose emocionado.

-beso- susurro Elena en la mente de Stefan.

No era una demanda, era más bien una advertencia.

Stefan se inclino de nuevo, esta vez solo rozando los labios de Elena, y se volvió a alejar.

-mas?- el pregunto

-mas- afirmo Elena.

Stefan sonrío abiertamente y la atrajo mas hacia el, la alzo en brazos y en segundo estaban sobre la cama.

Elena dio unos golpecitos en la curvatura de su cuello.

Estas segura?- Stefan pregunto.

-Elena rodó los ojos y volvió a dar golpecitos en su cuello.

Stefan bajo su mentón, y dejo al descubierto sus colmillos, y mordió, con dulzura.

El pinchazo en su cuello hizo sentir a Elena viva, y ajena a todas las preocupaciones.

Ese momento era único, se fundían en uno solo.

De repente, del piso de abajo se escucho un golpe sordo. Stefan dejo el cuello de Elena por un momento, poniendo todos sus sentidos en escuchar y sentir al recién llegado.

Elena abrió los ojos, molesta por la interrupción.

Segundos después otro golpe sordo se escucho mucho mas cerca de ellos, era inconfundible el sonido…una puerta que se cerraba.

Elena miro interrogante a Stefan.

-es…es so... es solo Damon- titubeo es respuesta Stefan.

Elena alzo una ceja, adivinando el por que del titubeo del menor de los Salvatore.

-no esta solo verdad?- pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-no…esta con Bonnie, están en su habitación.- respondió Stefan.

-Aunque no lo creas eso ya lo habia deducido yo solita- dijo Elena sonriendo divertida.

Atrajo a Stefan de nuevo sobre su cuello y espero.

-No te gustaría escuchar lo que yo estoy escuchando- dijo Stefan, Elena estaba casi segura de que el sonreía de forma sarcástica.

Justo después de eso, Stefan volvió a morder el cuello de Elena, mientras esta reía por lo bajo.

De nuevo la sensación de estar volando, de vibrar por una poderosa luz blanca que los rodeaba.

Stefan habia abierto su camisa y alcanzado la daga que siempre descansaba sobre la mesa de noche. Hizo una herida profunda en la base de su cuello, mientras Elena miraba excitada y con ojos brillantes.

Luego con un abrazo la atrajo hacia el y ella deposito sus calidos labios sobre la herida, se enrosco a el como una serpiente y bebía feliz y complacida del elixir de su amado.

Pequeños gemidos salían de la garganta de Elena a cada trago que daba de esa dulce sustancia.

Stefan trataba de mantenerse cuerdo, al mismo tiempo que su garganta emitía sonidos guturales, igualando los de Elena, ambos estaban extasiados, tanto…que ninguno se habia percatado de que la puerta entreabierta de la habitación se habia abierto aun mas desde hacia solo minutos.

Un carraspeo desde la puerta hizo que su mágica burbuja explotara.

Elena y Stefan se alejaron el uno del otro, aun algo atontados por el flujo de emociones que sentían hacia segundos.

Damon estaba recostado del marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisita en el rostro…la cual no inspiraba ninguna confianza a Elena y Stefan.

Elena al verse descubierta en un momento así, se sonrojo rápidamente, y Stefan miraba molesto a su hermano por la inoportuna interrupción.

-Hola hermano- dijo Damon con su voz grave.

-Damon, desde cuando haces que espías a las personas?- pregunto Stefan .

-OH…yo? Espiar? Como crees?- respondió Damon poniendo una fingida cara de sorpresa y dolor por ser acusado de tal forma por su hermano.

-a no? Cuanto haces que estas allí?- pregunto Stefan

- unos minutos…los suficientes…- Damon le respondió, guiñándole un ojo a Elena la cual si era posible se sonrojo aun mas.

-En realidad hermano…- prosiguió Damon dejando con la boca abierta a Stefan el cual estaba apunto de replicar. – vine fue para preguntarles…cortésmente…si podían bajar el volumen. Verán…es incomodo, y yo…estoy ocupado en mis propios asuntos.

Bien…Elena sentía su cara arder, literalmente. No solo por todo ese asunto si no también por tener una idea de lo que sucedía en el otro cuarto a solo unos metros.

-una incomodidad para ti?- pregunto lívido Stefan.

-por supuesto que para mi Hermano…recuerda que también tengo una súper desarrollada audición!. Al igual que tu…solo que yo soy más cuidadoso- dijo Damon guiñando de nuevo el ojo hacia Elena.

-Bien…yo no te molesto, tú no me molestas.- dijo Stefan en un amenazante tono.

-Hecho.- Dio por finalizada la conversación Damon, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Pero se devolvió y agrego – ah…se me olvidaba, Stefan si quieres hablar sobre lo malo que es espiar a las personas…habla de eso con ella…-dijo Damon cabeceando en dirección a Elena.

-Elena…mi corazón…es de mala educación espiar a las personas.- Otro guiño de ojo…y Damon se habia ido cerrando la puerta tras el.

Elena pensó unos instantes.

-bien…yo te espíe…tu me espiaste, los dos nos espiamos mutuamente…estamos a mano Damon.-

Justo después de eso, volvió a abrazar a Stefan dispuesta a olvidar los últimos e incómodos minutos.

-ah…espera.-dijo Stefan parándose y yendo hacia la puerta. Paso el cerrojo. Y luego regreso a la cama.

-solo porsiacaso…- dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Elena.

Y? que les pareció?

Espero que bien! xD

Bueno, eso fue todo. Solo esos dos caps…

Pero espero luego poder hacer fics más largos

Gracias por los reviews!


End file.
